monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuruko/Companion
Nuruko is a scylla that Luka and the party discover among the decaying ruins of Remina. Initially a boss level enemy, she can be recruited after the battle. It's unclear what exactly she was doing lost in the Tartarus rift, but there seems to be more to her than she appears to be. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Kyuu! Kyukyukyu…?” *That’s probably true - “Kyuu! Kyuu!” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t think so - “…...” (-5 Affinity) *Kyu - “...Kyu?” “…...” “Kyu! Kyukyu!” ??? gave you an apple to eat. (+1 Apple) “zzzzzz” “Kyukyukyuu. ♪ Kyuu. ♪ Kyuu. ♪ “ Looks like she is singing. *Sing along - “Kyukyukyuu. ♪ “ ??? seems to be in a good mood. (+10 Affinity) *Shut her up - “…...” (-5 Affinity) *Watch patiently - “…...” She got embarrassed and stopped singing. “…...” She seems interested in Luka’s weapon. *Hand it to her - “Kyu! Kyuu! Kyuu!” After a couple of swings she returns it. It seems she had fun. (+10 Affinity) *Don’t hand it to her - “Kyu...” She seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) *Pierce her head! - “Kyuu!!” ...She’s angry. (-10 Affinity) “Kyukyukyu~!” “Kyuu! Kyukyukyu!” “Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu!” *...I don’t understand - “Kyukyukyu...” *You’re annoying - “…...” (-5 Affinity) *Kyuu! - “...Kyu? Kyuu! Kyuu!” (+10 Affinity) “Kyu! Kyu!” ??? is holding out a bag of money. Seems like it’s a gift. (+150G) “Kikyuu! Kyuu!” Looks like she wants an apple. (Give Apple?) *Yes - “Kyu!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “Kikyuu! Kyuu!” Looks like she wants a herb. (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Kyu!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” “Kyu! Kyuu!” It looks like a beetle. ...Where did she get it? (+1 Beetle) “Kyuu! Kyuu!” “…...” She is staring at Luka. “Kikyuu! Kyuu!” Looks like she wants money. (Give 90G?) *Yes - “Kyu!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” “…… zzzzzz” Looks like she fell asleep. *Wake her up - “…!!” ??? woke up. She seems grateful. (+10 Affinity) *Now’s my chance! - “zzzzzz” ??? is fast asleep. (Nuruko falls asleep) “…...” She is staring at Sonya. “...Kyu?” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Nuruko: "Kyuu! Kyuu!" With Alice: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, kyuu. ♪" Alice: "Just what manner of creature are you? Lifeforms from another world seem quite strange." Nuruko: "Kyu!' Alice: "Oh? Are you giving me an apple? Thank you, I accept. *munch* *munch* " Alice: "Delicious. ♪" Nuruko: "Kyu. ♪" With Ilias: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, kyuu. ♪" Ilias: "What a strange creature... Your composition is similar to that of an apoptosis, yet somehow different." Nuruko: "Kyu!" Ilias: "Speaking of resembling other things... An octopus wiener?" Ilias: "...now I'm hungry." Nuruko: "......??" With Sylph: Sylph: "Huh? This child..." Nuruko: "....?" Sylph: "...What are you?" Nuruko: "........" With Gnome: Nuruko: ".........................." Gnome: ".........................." Nuruko: ".........................." Gnome: ".........................." With Promestein: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, kyuu. ♪" Promestein: "What an unusual organism... Just what is it?" Nuruko: "Kyu...?" Promestein: "Don't worry, it won't hurt. It will only tingle a bit." Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on Nuruko!" Promestein: "No, I was only taking a small sample... I'm sorry." With Melon: Melon: "Want to eat some watermelon." Nuruko: "Kyu!" Melon: Trading me for an apple? Thank youuu. ♪" Nuruko: "Kyuu. ♪" With Hild: Nuruko: "Kyuu?" Hild: "Kyuu..." Nuruko: "Kyukyukyu..." Hild: "Kyukyuu!" Sonya: "(They're talking)" With Sonya: Nuruko: "Kyuu! Kyuu!" Sonya: "You want to eat an apple? Just wait a minute, I'll cut it up." Nuruko: "Kyu!" Luka: "Sonya, you can understand Nuruko?" Sonya: "You can't understand her Luka? From the sound of her voice, she obviously wants an apple." Nuruko: "KyuKyuu!" Sonya: "No fish! You've been eating too much recently, right? You need balance nutrition, right?" Luka: "(... I don't understand.)" With Jeannie: Jeannie: "What is your wish?" Nuruko: "Kyu! Kyukyukyuu!" Jeannie: "'Kyukyu...?' The heck does that mean?" Nuruko: "Kyukyukyuu! Kyuu!" Jeannie: "I... do not know what you are wishing for." With Deiji: Deiji: "Oh? You and me are the same." Nuruko: "Kyu...?" Deiji: "We're both scylla, but also different... Or, at the very least, I think you're similar to Gnome." Nuruko: "..........." Deiji: "Well, maybe it's just my imagination." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Silent Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Apoptosis Category:Scylla Category:Monsters Category:Tartarus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Four Spirits